Passionate
by EdiblePrimoTsunaCandy
Summary: Tsunayoshi gazed at him, his eyes quickly dropping. The passion that Giotto could see in that gaze was something that could make him high at any time. Tsunayoshi glanced back at him, before smirking.G27. Yaoi. PWP. Plus surprise.


**Insert standardized disclaimer here.**

**Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Explictness, PWP.**

He gasps as the callused fingers softly brushed upward, ever so slowly tracing the contours of his own back, making him press further into the scorching heat of the male in front of him. His own hand swiftly rose to grasp at the already crumpled dress shirt the other wore, somewhat to combat the sudden jelly-like feeling in his legs.

The older man chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating in his chest as the older man took further control of the situation, pushing the brown haired boy to the covers of the untouched bed, almost roughly, before hastily climbing over his body to claim his lips, fingers gently teasing down the boy's peach coloured skin, drawing light gasps and moans.

"Hah, hah. Please!" The boy moans, clutching at the covers. The older, blonde haired male looked over the boy, enjoying his light flushing gracing the boy's cheeks, and the breathlessness in his words.

"Hm? What are you asking for, Tsunayoshi?" The blonde inquired, leaning down once more to bite at the untouched neck, licking and suckling at the sweet tasting skin.

"Ah! Un... p-please, stop... Ah! Teasing!" Tsunayoshi cried, internally dismayed at how easily the sounds had left his lips at the sensations that Giotto was causing.

Giotto looked up at Tsunayoshi, his blue eyes darkened with lust, before he leant down to his navel, licking and biting at the skin. Giotto looked up again, happy with the now heavily flushed face and marked neck and torso of the boy beneath him.

"But I like the sounds that Tsunayoshi makes when I do this."

"Ah... Ah... Hah!" Tsunayoshi tried to protest, as Giotto returned to his self-appointed task, swiftly removing Tsunayoshi's belt, as well as his own shirt.

Tsunayoshi's shirt had gotten lost between the front door and the bedroom, when he had been pressed against one of the walls, Giotto's fingers skillfully removing the item before Tsunayoshi had noticed. It had only been after Giotto had managed to hitch Tsunayoshi's legs around his own waist without interrupting the passionate makeout session that they had made it to the bedroom.

Pulling off his pants, Tsunayoshi moaned as he was no longer restricted, his erection bobbing freely.

"You are really enjoying this a lot, aren't you, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto whispered, his hands ghosting along Tsunayoshi's thighs, purposely avoiding the now straining erection.

"Eh, ah! Pl-_please! _Giotto!" Tsunayoshi called, his voice filled with want.

Giotto felt his own pants tighten, as he purposely left Tsunayoshi for a second, before carefully sucking on the head of his member.

"_AH!_ Ah!" Tsunayoshi panted, as Giotto took more and more of his member into his mouth, lightly scraping with his teeth, tracing his tongue over veins and sensitive places. Tsunayoshi was getting driven further and further to the edge and was so close to cumming that Giotto could practically taste it. Humming, Tsunayoshi came hard, the liquid hitting the back of Giotto's throat, coating his tongue and filling his mouth as he pulled back, entirely absorbed in the beautiful face of Tsunayoshi at the height of his orgasm.

Giotto quickly removed his too tight pants, casting them aside. As Tsunayoshi came down from his high, he pulled on his own member. When he sat up, Tsunayoshi gazed at him, his eyes quickly dropping. The passion that Giotto could see in that gaze was something that could make him high at any time. Tsunayoshi glanced back at him, before smirking.

"There's so much _more_ that we can do with that." Before Tsunayoshi could blink, Giotto was on top of him, growling slightly.

He quickly started to pump Tsunayoshi's half-erected member, forcing a multitude of groans and moans from the boy. Giotto placed three fingers at Tsunayoshi's mouth, before demanding.

"_Suck._" He growled, his voice dropping deeper into huskiness.

With a loud moan, Tsunayoshi complied, teasing Giotto's fingers, wrapping his tongue around each digit, heavily coating each one.

Moaning, trying to restrain himself from pulling Tsunayoshi down so he could work that tongue of his on his cock, Giotto pulled the fingers out and trailed them down Tsunayoshi's side, sliding them down, down, to the taunt ring of muscles promptly pushing the first one in, curling inside of Tsunayoshi.

"Ah! _Ahn!_ Un!" He cried, enjoying the movement. "More! Please! _I want it!_"

Pushed, Giotto manipulated the tight, tight hole with the three fingers, causing Tsunayoshi to tighten on his fingers almost unbearably.

Stroking Tsunayoshi's member harder, Giotto moved up to kiss Tsunayoshi, apologizing silently.

He really couldn't wait much longer, the sights and sounds of Tsunayoshi while he was landed out, spread for all eyes to see calling for Giotto to take him was pushing his restraint.

As Tsunayoshi started moaning, Giotto pulled away from the kiss, searching for the spot that he knew to be in there.

"AH! AH! Oh, please! There!" Tsunayoshi moaned loudly, now trying to fuck himself on those fingers, eagerly seeking more of the stimulation. Giotto could only withstand a few more before withdrawing his fingers, and positioning himself above Tsunayoshi, pressing his own hardened erection to Tsunayoshi's twitching hole as he whined with the loss of the fingers that penetrated him.

Before Tsunayoshi finished the wordless _whine_, Giotto thrust quickly, managing to sheath himself completely in the tight, wonderful heat.

Kissing away the tears that the move produced, Giotto tried to do anything other than move in Tsunayoshi, before he wiggled, trying to get Giotto to move.

"Un! _Mo-move!_"

Giotto pulled out to the very tip, before thrusting back in, slowly. The slow movement teasing Tsunayoshi once again, making him beg and plead, curling his fingernails into Giotto's back mercilessly.

"Please! Please! More! Faster!"

Enticed, Giotto's movements became more rapid, the sound of slapping of skin on skin filling the room, along with the scent of sex and sweat. Giotto angled himself for the spot he had found earlier, earning a very loud, wordless cry.

"Giotto! There! _Please!_" Tsunayoshi blubbered, getting closer and closer with each thrust. Giotto, feeling the tightening of Tsunayoshi's passage, moved a hand down to grip his erection, giving a few swift tugs causing Tsunayoshi to come over the edge, splattering along both of their stomachs and even across his own face.

The sight and tightening of Tsunayoshi sent Giotto over the edge, filling Tsunayoshi with his seed.

Once down from the high, Giotto pulled himself out of Tsunayoshi's compliant body, nothing but a soft moan escaping Tsunayoshi's lips as he fell away into unconsciousness. Giotto stared a moment at him, watching as the cum slowly drip out of Tsunayoshi, forming a puddle onto the covers of the bed.

He turned to face the other conscious being in the room.

"You enjoy the view? If I had of known before..." he trailed off, looking you up and down. "_Well_, let's say the fun doesn't have to be over. You are still wearing a little _too much_ clothing, though."

Giotto stalked up to you, unabashed at his own nakedness, as you withdraw your hand from your pants, only half glad that you had only slumped against the wall.

Giotto smirked at the action, far too close for your liking. "That, can be _fixed_."

**A/N: My first lemon... O.O**

**What do you think? **

**Prompts accepted and welcomed.**

**~EdiblePrimoTsunaCandy**


End file.
